rainbowbritefandomcom-20200214-history
Mom
Murky Dismal's mother decides to pay Murky a visit. Synopsis Murky's mother drives to Rainbow Land in her flying camper and the first person she meets upon arrival is Rainbow Brite. Rainbow gives Mrs. Dismal directions to Murky's house, The Pits and then leaves for Earth where she is needed to spread more color. Mrs. Dismal thanks her and heads off to find her long-lost son. She is greeted at the door by Lurky who is under the instructions of Murky to keep whoever it is occupied. He offers her a football at first, but she makes it clear that she is not there to play games, she wants to see her son. After forcing her way indoors and up the stairs, she finally sees her 'child' Murky. She has no idea what he's been up to all these years and gives him a rather big hug. They start to talk, and Murky makes up a whole story about his "castle" and that Lurky is his butler. So he puts a jacket on Lurky and continues lying to his mother. Murky's mother starts going on and on about what a sweet child Murky was. She shows baby pictures to Lurky that make him smile. Murky keeps saying how much he hates colors and it reminds his mom of a time when he used to genuinely like colors. She reminisces about how one day she had been washing dishes, and Murky was alone in the den. He loved colors so much that he started drawing and painting all over the walls! When she finally noticed what he was doing, he had already made an incredible mess. She couldn't believe what she saw and became very upset. She started yelling at Murky (using his proper name, Murkwell) and told him, "You're going to get rid of all those colors if it takes you the rest of your life!" And that is how Murky Dismal came to hate colors. After reminiscing some more, Murky decides he wants to take his mom to see his "castle." So they hop in the Grunge Buggy and Lurky 'escorts' them to Rainbow Land and Murky's supposed castle. The Color Kids run away in fear of Murky, and when asked by his mother why, he replies that they work for him! And so the three enter the Color Castle and Murky shows his mother to her 'room' (which actually belongs to Rainbow Brite). And she absolutely loves it. So while Mrs. Dismal is admiring her new abode, Murky goes downstairs to the Color Console and starts trying to make everything gray and dismal. He instructs Lurky to dip the Color Crystals into his gloom water which turns them gray, and then put them into the console. And the more gray crystals he puts in the console, the more gray smoke comes out of the top and starts to seep out all over Rainbow Land! Red Butler and Stormy hear of Murky's evil plan and they decide to beat him at his own game. So the two of them wait until Murky is busy pushing buttons and Lurky isn't paying attention, and they switch the gloom water with regular water. Lurky doesn't notice the difference and keeps dumping manufactured Color Crystals into the console. After a few minutes, Murky realizes that it's not gray smoke that is coming out anymore, but a beautiful rainbow. The Color Kids' plan has worked and Murky Dismal himself has sent the distress signal to Rainbow Brite. Rainbow notices the signal right away and returns from Earth to see what the matter is. She returns to find out that Murky Dismal himself is in the Color Castle and is trying to destroy Rainbow Land from the inside. She is initially shocked, but goes straight inside to tell Murky exactly what she thinks of his schemes. Murky's mom hears the commotion and realizes that Murky has been lying to her the entire time. Murky and Lurky run away in the Grunge Buggy, but Rainbow, Starlite, Twink, and Ms. Dismal take off on their trail. They catch up to the two evil doers and Murky's mother tells him exactly what she thinks of his behavior. She tells him to leave sweet Rainbow Brite alone even though he can't stand the idea. Finally, after giving Murkwell one last 'life lesson' she determines that it's time for her to return home. She thanks Rainbow Brite for being so kind and apologizes for her son. And so they depart and Rainbow Land is safe once again. New Characters Mrs. Dismal Trivia * The Italian name translate to "The First Spring Day" rather then the literal translation from English. * Rainbow Brite is able to use her Color Belt in the Pits, but in all other episodes, she can't. Category:Episodes